


Арт: О своём, о девичьем

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, English text, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nudity, Russian text, Sauna
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Почему бы девочкам не поболтать, пока они греются в сауне? Например, о мальчиках.Girls chatting in sauna. There is version with English text.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen & Sigrun Eide
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: О своём, о девичьем

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то попался арт, изображающей парней из SSSS в сауне, и подумалось, что девочкам тоже надо отдохнуть и расслабиться...  
> Оптимистичное АУ, где Туури вернулась из экспедиции живой. Это мог бы быть фемслэш, но не будет))

No text:

[ ](https://imgur.com/QVlkOPg.png)

Текст, дающий волю воображению:

[ ](https://imgur.com/FwtFeql.png)

С текстом:

[ ](https://imgur.com/BjZwej0.png)

Eng. version:

[ ](https://imgur.com/zMEiL8i.png)


End file.
